Applicant has found a demand in field of agricultural machinery for conversion of planters with two-point hitches to a drawbar hitch configuration, for example to enable towing of the planter by a four wheel drive tractor that features a drawbar hitch that is incompatible with the two-point hitch of the planter. Modification of the planter hitch rather than the tractor hitch allows the operator to maintain the tractor's compatibility with other drawbar implements. However, prior art solutions for equipping a planter with a drawbar hitch have involved welding of a permanent drawbar hitch unit to the planter, thereby permanently modifying the planter. Accordingly, there remains a desire for an improved planter hitch conversion solution.
Applicant has developed a conversion unit and installation method that installs easily without welding or other permanent modification to the planter, and is readily removable in the event an owner wants to revert to a two-point hitch.